Soul King
by DaRoSeOfWaR
Summary: What if Ichigo regain his soul reaping powers as if he never lost them? What if Aizen ecsaped from solitary confinment? What if the Soul King was killed making the Soul Society and the world of the living fall part?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, my friend and I have both decided to do fan fictions. I decided to do mine on Bleach since it's a kickass manga/anime.

Anyways I started this a few weeks ago and sadly it's already on hold (writers block) :(

But on the plus side I already have the profiles done. For now though I wanted to give a little background on this story.

Okay, so, for all the Bleach fans out there that have read every chapter and watched every episode, do you remember how Aizen wanted to make a King's Key? And you know how Ichigo and Urahara stopped him? Well in my story the Kings Key was made, but not by Aizen. To find out whom, you'll have to read the story. Anywho, the person (or people) who made the key infiltrated the Soul King's dimension or kingdom or whatever you want to call it, and that's basically where my story begins.

My main character is going to be Hikari (Kari) Tsurugi, and she is the daughter of the Soul King. There will be four other characters that I created and they're Kari's guards. The rest of the characters are from Bleach. I'll use most of them but not all because . . . well because there are a lot of freaking characters in Bleach.

In my story Ichigo loses his soul reaper powers, but he gets them back with the help of Kari.

My story will take place within that seventeen month span before Ichigo meets Kugo and discovers his fullbring powers.

So that's about it. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul King

**Soul King: **Not much is known about him except that the entire Serete would fall to pieces without him. He has never been seen. He's doesn't take part in anything that has to do with the soul society; he lets them govern themselves. He is similar to a god.

**Hikari- **She is the daughter of the soul King and her existence is not known by many people. Saku, Mitsuko, Amaya and Miyako are her assigned guards. When she was little she would make a game of running away from them. She's a very curious person and will stop at nothing to satisfy her curiosity. She was taught to always be polite but she prefers to be informal. She is sweet and empathetic and tries to make everyone happy. She has a soft spot for animals and sad stories. She's never been out of her father's estate and has no clue what the human world or the soul society is like. She has an immense power that she can control up until a certain point. Only her father knows the full extent of it.

Age: ?

Height: 5'1''

Weight: 102 lbs

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Lightish Brown

**Saku- **He's very blunt and has a tendency to speak his mind whether the thoughts are good or bad. Despite that he still tries to be kind. He's loyal to his master and will do anything for those he's sworn to protect. He's known for being quite the strategist and knows how to keep his cool in tense situations, and is quite funny though he doesn't joke often. Mitsuko is his brother and they are often together.

Age: ?

Height: 5' 8''

Weight: 156 lbs

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: White

**Mitsuko- **He's livelier than his brother in some ways but is just as loyal. It's hard to earn his respect though and he took an immediate disliking to Ichigo upon first meeting him. He doesn't care about much of anything but he's not one to let a debt go unpaid. He's smart like his brother yet he doesn't like to think often. He's sarcastic and has a bad temper, yet has a tiny soft spot for children.

Age: ?

Height: 5' 7''

Weight: 150 lbs

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black (spikey)

**Miyako- **She's very easy going and doesn't like to make a big deal out of things (even when it _is_ a big deal). A hard worker. She thinks of Hikari or Kari as a little sister and is always helping her. She's a little over protective of her though. She's always up for a fight and is kind of old fashioned when it comes to her fighting style. The only kindness she has is mostly directed to Kari. She and Amaya are said to be the better fighters.

Age: ?

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 135 lbs

Eye color: Gray

Hair color: Black

**Amaya- **She's the quiet type and very observing. She doesn't have an interest in anything, much like Mitsuko, yet they don't really get along. She hasn't been around as long as the others, and she takes her work very seriously. Keeps her distances; she has a tendency of trusting too easily. She actually quite nice though.

Age: ?

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 122 lbs

Eye color: Red-brown

Hair color: Purple

**Ichigo: **As a child he was a cry baby and a mama's boy. Now he is a sometimes short-tempered, strong-willed, impulsive and stubborn guy who rarely backs down from a fight. Even though he has a constant scowl, he is a kind hearted person who will do anything to protect the people he cares about. He is also very modest, has a strong sense of right and wrong and likes his fights to be fair.

Age: 17

Height: 181 cm (5'11'')

Weight: 145 lbs

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Orange

Birthdate: July 15

**Chad- **He's Mexican and has pride in his skin and is quite smart. He's quiet and only fights when he needs to (protecting someone) even though he is often made fun of because of how big he is. When he was young he was very violent and would beat up the people who made fun of him. He has a soft spot for things he finds cute-ish. He's somewhat fearless and loyal in the sense that he will do anything to protect his friends. Ichigo is his closest friend.

Age: 17

Height: 197 cm (6'5'')

Weight: 260 lbs

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Birthdate: April 7

**Rukia- **She formally lived in the Rukon district but was adopted by Byakuya Kuchiki. She is said to be very graceful and she prefers to talk to ordinary people. She likes to keep her feelings hidden, sometimes even from her friends, and has somewhat of a hard time making friends. Despite that she is a very good friend and very loyal.

Age: ?

Height: 144 cm (4' 8 ½'')

Weight: 73 lbs

Eye color: Violet

Hair color: Black

**Orihime- **She is a sensitive, caring, nice and sometimes odd person.She has an overactive imagination and tends to think up implausible scenarios. She cares deeply for her friends and tries to protect them in any way she can. Though she comes off as clueless she is actually very intuitive to people's feelings.

Age: 17

Height: 157 cm (5' 2'')

Weight: 108 lbs

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Darker orange

Birthdate: September 3

**Urahara- **He is a former captain of the 12th division. He's very laid back but he has a serious side. Despite is care free attitude; he is very polite but sometimes sarcastic. His personality now is the exact opposite of what it used to be years ago. He was once viewed as a quiet, nervous and flustered person. He often knows more than he lets on and likes to have people do work for him.

Age: ?

Height: 183 cm (6'0'')

Weight: 152 lbs

Eye color: Gray

Hair color: Light blond

Birthdate: December 31

**Karin-** She the cynical and sarcastic sister. After her mother died she became very tough and less emotional than her sister, but they are still close. She helps at her father's clinic and can see spirits like her brother Ichigo. She is aware Ichigo is a shinigami.

Age: 13

Height: 4'4''

Weight: 68 lbs

Eye color: Dark gray

Hair color: Black

Birthdate: May 6

**Yuzu- **She is softer than her sister and more emotional. She does most of the house work, like cooking and cleaning. She can only see vague outlines of spirits. She helps at her father's clinic and she worries over her brother when he disappears over long periods of time. Yuzu has a playful side and is very empathetic. She is the closet one to their father.

Age: 13

Height: 4' 6''

Weight: 68 lbs

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Light brown

Birthdate: May 6


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

It was easy to get lost here. There were endless hallways and rooms, all connected and separated. They hadn't gotten lost though. They knew exactly where to go. They knew exactly where to find him though, and I didn't understand how. The entire layout of the palace could change in an instant with no more than a thought from my father. It didn't make sense how they could manage to find him. Where was the royal guard? They should have stopped them.

I continued running down the hall. An eerie silence had settled over the palace. Nothing seemed to be moving and no one was around. No servants or royal guard. I tried to stay calm. There was no way these outsides could harm my father. He was the Soul King, ruler of everything; no being could possibly defeat him. There was nothing to worry about.

Just then a chorus of blood curdling screams sounded from further down the hall. My heart went into double time and I clutched my zanpakuto tighter as I pushed myself to run faster. In the back of my mind I wished I'd taken the time to learn flash step when I was training. At the end of the hall I made a left into a darken room. Hundreds of figures were sprawled across the entire room and I recognized them as part the royal guard. Crimson red liquid coated the floor, as all of the guard laid motionless.

"Ah, you must be the princess."

I looked up to see someone standing in the middle of the room. The figure was clothed in a long black coat and a hood masked half their face so only their mouth was visible. In one hand there was a sword which dripped with fresh blood, and in the other there was a guard that looked badly injured, but still alive. The person dropped the guard and started toward me.

"I've been looking for you princess Hikari. I didn't think you'd be so hard to find." The person continued forward and then stopped only a few feet away from me.

For a second I stood motionless clutching my zanpakuto. There was nowhere I could go. The only exit was the way I had come, but that would mean turning my back to my enemy. There was good chance I'd be cut down before I even made it out the door. That left only one option: I had to fight. With shaky hands I drew my sword. I've never fought anyone, I've never needed to. No has ever infiltrated the palace before. I've heard rumors that people have tried, but no one ever actually got in. Until now. Right now there was an enemy standing in front of me and I was the only one here who had a chance to stop him. The only one around you could stop him.

At least that's what I had thought, but as the cloaked figure started to say something, the guard; the only that was still alive, stood and charged the hooded person. I was shocked that he could still move, but as he raised his sword to bring down on the enemy I realized it was a futile effort. The hooded person whipped out his sword driving it right through the guard's heart.

The cloaked figure smirked and threw the man across the room, as if he were nothing more than a rag doll, and then turned to face me.

I raised my sword and tried to focus on the enemy. I wasn't defenseless; I've been training for a long time. My father had originally been against training me, but he changed his mind for some reason. He had a zanpakuto made especially for me and even got me a mentor, more than one actually. Now as I stood here, facing the enemy, I wondered if this was the reason why he decided to let me train. Had he known a day such as this would come? Had he known there would be a day I would need to defend myself?

"Do you intend to fight me, princess? At least let me introduce myself first. My name is Kiyoshi Akane," the cloaked person said and went down on one knee, then pushed off the hood.

It was a man with black hair almost to his collar bone, dark eyes and a deceivingly pleasant smile. Kiyoshi. That name sounded oddly familiar, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and held my stance with my sword out in front of me. His smile faltered and he rose to his feet. He towered over me by at least a foot and though I couldn't tell much of his physical build because of his coat, I was sure he had the advantage of strength on his side.

"I do not wish to harm you," he said plastering on another smile.

"Then why are you here?" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

For a moment he just stared at me then his smile widened. "I don't believe I'm at liberty to answer that, princess. My orders were to just capture you, but if you do not come willingly then I will have to use force." He outstretched his hand, "Please surrender, princess."

"Not a chance."

His hand dropped and so did his smile, "I see. He said you'd be stubborn."

He who? Was he taking orders from someone else? Just how many enemies were there and what did they want with me?

In my moment's distraction, the man raised his sword and brought it down on me full force. I blocked it just in time, but, as I had thought, his physical strength far exceeded mine and I was pushed backwards.

"I wished you would come willingly." He raised his sword again, but this time as he brought it down it collided with another sword before it reached mine. Actually it collided with two swords.

"It seems we made it just in time."

To my left stood Miyako and to my right stood Amaya.


End file.
